New York
by Yogurti
Summary: Bella wohnt in der Bronx und baut auf ihre Freunde. Edward, CEO, wohnt in der Upper Eastside und lässt keinen so wirklich an sich ran, zu mindest was die Emotionen betrifft. Was passiert wenn Edward und Bella aufeinander treffen? Warnung: später lemons
1. Prolog  Living In The Bronx

Sooo die 2. PartnerFF mit FreakyFee, die nicht hier angemeldet ist xD

Diesmal haben wir die Rollen getauscht und ich schreibe Bellas Pov und sie schreibt Edwards Pov...

mehr kann man dazu eigentlich auch nicht sagen...außer: ich hoffe euch gefällt die story^^

lG

Bella Pov

"BEEEEEEEEELLAAAAAAAAAA", rief meine Mutter aus ihrem Zimmer unserer 2-Zimmer-Wohnung mitten in der Bronx, New York. Mehr muss ich dazu nicht sagen oder? Ich seufzte und schlug mein Buch zu. "BELLA RÄUM DIE KÜCHE AUF! DAS GESCHIRR STAPELT SICH BIS ZUR DECKE!" "Das würde es nicht, wenn du es sofort sauber machen würdest, wenn du gegessen hast", erwiderte ich, als ich mich auf den Weg nach draußen machte.

Meine Mutter war zur Abwechslung mal nicht high, oder besoffen, dafür hatte sie aber einen fetten Kater. "WERD JA NICHT FRECH, FRÄULEIN!" "Ich sag nur wie's ist. Mach deinen Dreck selber sauber!" Ich zog die Wohnungstür hinter mir zu und verschwand. Es gab keinen Grund zu schreien, denn die Wände hier, waren so dünn wie Papier. Als ich unten im Treppenhaus angekommen war, hörte ich sie immer noch schreien. Peinlich.

Ich machte mich auf den Weg zu unserem Treffpunkt. Genaugenommen war unser Treffpunkt nur eine kleine, verlassene Seitengasse, eine Sackgasse, an deren Ende immer ein paar Kartons - Sitzgelegenheiten waren, und ein alter, leerer Müllcontainer, den keiner mehr benutzte. Eigentlich wurde das nur unser Treffpunkt, weil wir alle in der Nähe davon wohnten, allerdings war die Gasse auch so von allem abgeschieden, dass niemand auf die Idee kommen würde uns dort zu suchen, wenn einer von uns wieder Stress mit unseren Eltern hatte.

Das war auch das was uns verband. Wir hatten alle Stress mit unseren Familien, weshalb wir uns auch wirklich verstanden wenn wir wieder Probleme hatten. Wenn ich von uns allen rede, dann meine ich Mary Jane, besser bekannt als MJ, Sara, Denise, Ryan, Sean, Brad, David, Dan, Alex, Ted und natürlich ich.

Ich ging um die letzte Ecke und sah David gelangweilt auf dem Container sitzen. Wir waren zwar in der Gang alle sehr gut miteinander befreundet, aber David war mein bester Freund von allen. Das lag vielleicht auch daran, dass ich ihn schon seit eigentlich immer kannte. Wir gingen in der Highschool in dieselbe Stufe und hatten einige Kurse zusammen, aber ich kannte ihn schon als ich fünf war. David war vom Charakter her sehr vielseitig.

Er war vor allem sarkastisch und ironisch und das so gut wie immer, aber auf eine sehr lustige Art. Außerdem verstand er es immer sehr gut mich aufzuheitern, wenn ich mal down war. Mit ihm konnte man echt alle möglichen verrückten Sachen machen. Dazu kam auch noch, dass er verdammt intelligent und ein sehr schneller Denker war. Er war, wenn man ihn denn wirklich sehr gute kannte, total lieb, und war ein großer Beschützer, ob mit Worten oder Fäusten war egal. Außerdem spielte er richtig gut Klavier, wenn er die Chance dazu hatte, er konnte sich leider nur ein billiges Keyboard leisten. Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass er das absolute Gehör hatte?

Vom Aussehen her war er eher der Typ "Mädchenschwarm". Er war groß, hatte große, dunkelbraune Augen, die einen perfekten Dackelblick abziehen konnten, dem ich schon einige Male zum Opfer gefallen war, er hatte braune, fast schwarze, etwas längere Haare, eine gerade, perfekt ins Gesicht passende Nase, schmale Lippen, breite Schultern, und so weiter. Für mich war er wie ein Bruder.

"Hey", sagte ich, als ich mich neben ihn setzte. "Na...wie gehts? Du siehst leicht gestresst aus." Er sah mich auffordernd an. Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass er mich lesen konnte wie ein Buck und doch nichts, wirklich gar nichts, vor ihm verheimlichen konnte? "Ha, ja, leicht gestresst ist gut. Alter, meine Mutter fuckt mich so ab eh." Ich wusste, dass das eine sehr schlechte Ausdrucksweise war, aber man passt sich früher oder später seiner Umwelt an. Ob man will oder nicht.

"Warum? Ist die wieder total zu?" "Ne eben nicht, das ist ja das Problem. Die ist nicht so schlimm wenn die high ist. Man, wenn ich könnte würde ich da sofort ausziehen. Das ist so ein widerliches Dreckloch und die alte ist zu faul auch nur einen Handgriff zu machen. Ich hab voll keinen Bock mehr darauf ihre Putzfrau zu spielen." "Dann zieh doch aus. Alt genug bist du ja." Stimmt, ich war 19. Das Problem an der ganzen Sache, war nur leider sehr offensichtlich.

"Wie witzig. Wie stellst du dir das denn bitte vor? Dass die mir Geld für 'ne eigene Wohnung gibt und dafür auf ihre heiß geliebten Drogen verzichtet? Alter, selbst wenn die keine nehmen würde, hätten wir nicht genug Geld für sowas. Man eh, ich wünschte echt, ich hätte auf irgendein College gehen können. Du hast doch genau dasselbe Problem, also wieso schlägst du das überhaupt vor?"

Daraufhin fing er an zu grinsen, und legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Kind," fing er an, ich wusste genau worauf das hinauslaufen würde - irgendwas total dämliches, "wenn du wirklich da weg willst, was du natürlich willst, dann such dir 'nen Job." Ich wusste es. "Als ob ich das noch nicht versucht hätte." "Aber, jetzt hast du ja mich als Hilfe." "Ja...als Hilfe, potentielle Arbeitgeber direkt abzuschrecken."

"Oh, Bella, du verletzt meine Gefühle", sagte er grinsend, als er sich eine Hand über sein Herz legte, "Du weißt doch wie sensibel ich bin." "Ja, genau...total sensibel...dass ich nicht lache." "Komm, ich hab Sturmfrei und mein Vater hat noch ein paar Zeitungen in der Ecke liegen. Vielleicht finden wir ja was", sagte er und schubste mich vom Container. "Du hast das ernst gemeint?", fragte ich fassungslos. "Ja. Jetzt komm."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und folgte ihm. Der Typ war so unglaublich stur. Er lebte in ähnlichen Verhältnissen wie ich. Der Unterschied war, dass er noch eine Schwester hatte, Sara, und seine Eltern nicht getrennt waren. Das hieß, sie lebten zu 4. in einer 3-Zimmer-Wohnung. Wir machten es uns in Davids Zimmer gemütlich. "Wo ist Sara?" "Mit ihrer Crew unterwegs." Sara war in einer HipHop Dance Crew, womit sie bei Auftritten ein bisschen Geld verdiente und sich ab und zu mal auch was kaufen konnte. Ich konnte sowas leider nicht machen, weil ich ein ziemlicher Tollpatsch war. "Ach so." Zusammen suchten wir dann nach ein paar Stellenangeboten.

Zum Schluss kamen dann nur insgesamt drei in Frage. Zwei davon in Fastfoodrestaurants und eine in der Bibliothek. Ich seufzte und wir machten uns auf den Weg. David wollte als mentale Unterstützung dabei sein. Wir klapperten alle drei Läden ab und oh wunder - keiner brauchte eine Aushilfe. Frustriert gingen wir wieder zu David. Ich hatte keine Lust die anderen auch noch mit meiner beschissenen Laune runterzuziehen.

"Wann kommen deine Eltern eigentlich wieder?", fragte ich. Ich wollte echt nicht da sein, wenn das passierte. "Die haben irgendwas mit morgen früh um 3 oder so gesagt. Ich will gar nicht wissen was die machen, oder wo die sind." "Okay, Vorschlag. Ich mach uns was zu Essen und du spielst mir dafür ein bisschen was vor, deal?" "Jaja..." Das praktische an David war, dass er so gut wie alles spielen konnte, nachdem er sich einen Song ein paar Mal angehört hatte. Er war zwar sehr frustriert darüber, dass er keine Pedale hatte, aber meiner Meinung nach, hörte sich immer noch alles toll an.

Ich machte uns Spaghetti mit Tomatensauce - das dauerte nicht lang und machte satt. Irgendwann fing David an "Run" von Leona Lewis zu spielen. Ich liebte den Song und merkte erst, dass ich mitsang, als David aufhörte zu spielen. "Ich weiß echt nicht, warum du dich weigerst mit MJ und mir im Jazzclub aufzutreten." Ich hatte keine Lust diese Diskussion schon wieder anzufangen. MJ verdiente zusätzliches Geld als Sängerin in einem Jazzclub und David begleitete sie dort immer auf dem Klavier. Aber zum einen konnte ich nicht annähernd so gut singen wie MJ und zum anderen war es echt nicht mein Ding mich in so einem kleinen, verqualmten Raum vor irgendwelchen Idioten zum Affen zu machen. "Essen ist fertig." "Dickkopf."

Während des Essens redeten wir nicht viel. Nur David regte sich mal wieder über etwas auf, das man nicht ändern konnte. "Das ist so 'ne Scheiße, dass wir nicht aufs College können. Wieso muss man dafür eigentlich bezahlen? Das ist doch voll der Scheiß, oder? Ich mein nur weil wir kein Glück hatten, was wir ja sowieso nie haben, und kein Stipendium gekriegt haben, obwohl wir beide 'nen Durchschnitt von 1,0 haben ist doch einfach nur total unfair!" Ich guckte ihn mit einem Blick an der klar machte, dass er endlich die Fresse halten sollte. Das tat er dann auch.

Das war aber wirklich typisch für uns. Wir könnten noch so gut sein, und trotzdem kein Stipendium kriegen. Und sich ein Jahr später immer noch darüber aufzuregen, war einfach sinnlos, aber auch typisch David. Als wir mit dem Essen fertig waren sah ich auf die Uhr und realisierte, dass es langsam spät wurde. David hatte wohl denselben Gedanken. "Ich bring dich nach Hause."

Ja, hier alleine als Mädchen, oder Frau rumzulaufen, war nicht grade Schlau. Am besten war es, man hielt sich in Gruppen auf, oder hatte wenigstens einen Mann bei sich, der nicht wie ein totaler Schwächling aussah. David war glücklicherweise groß und auch nicht sehr schmal...zwar auch nicht wirklich breit, aber er wusste, wie er uns verteidigen konnte.

Ich hatte zwar echt keinen Bock jetzt schon nach Hause zu gehen, weil ich wusste, was dort auf mich wartete, aber mir blieb ja keine andere Wahl. Ich würde wohl nochmal intensiver anfangen müssen nach einem Job zu gucken, wenn ich von meiner Mutter weg wollte, realisierte ich seufzend. Leider sah das hier mit den Jobs ziemlich hoffnungslos aus. Vor meiner Haustür angekommen, umarmte ich David zum Abschied und ging in unsere Wohnung.

"BELLA? DU HAST DIE KÜCHE IMMER NOCH NICHT AUFGERÄUMT! JETZT MACH SCHON ENDLICH ICH HAB KEINE SAUBEREN TELLER MEHR." Und wiedermal musste ich mich doch spätabends um 11 ans saubermachen machen. Klasse!


	2. Being Edward Cullen

Edward Pov

Ein nervendes Piepen riss mich aus meinen wohlverdienten Schlaf. Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal - meine Sicht war noch etwas verschwommen. Durch einen gezielten Faustschlag verstummte mein nervtötender Wecker und ich streckte meine steifen Muskeln. Ich quälte mich aus meinem King-Size Bett, was eigentlich total unnötig war, weil ich sowieso immer alleine darin schlief.

Der Wecker zeigte an, dass es erst 6:13 Uhr war und ich seufzte auf. Warum musste ich immer so früh aufstehen? Ach ja, ich hatte ja eine verdammte Firma zu leiten und wenn ich noch meinen Frühsport machen wollte, musste ich mich wohl was beeilen.

Ich machte mich in meinen Calvin Klein Boxershorts auf den Weg in meinem Schrank. Ich zog ein paar Sportsachen, bestehend aus einem T-Shirt und einer Jogginghose, an, während ich in das angrenzende Badezimmer ging. Es war ein sehr großes Bad. Über Platzmangel musste ich mich hier sicher nicht beschweren.

Ich stellte mich vor den Spiegel und betrachtete mich kurz, bevor ich mir kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht spritzte, damit ich nicht wieder einschlief. Danach versuchte ich meine bronzefarbenen Haare zu bändigen, was sich, wie sonst auch, als unmöglich erwies. Ich seufzte frustriert auf.

Beim Rausgehen schnappte ich mir mein Blackberry, Ohrstöpsel und meine Schlüssel, die ich in meinen Hosentaschen verstaute. Kurz darauf dröhnte mir 'Closer' von Neyo entgegen und ich fing an zu joggen.

Als ich meine Runde durch den Central Park geschafft hatte und fast eine Stunde vorübergegangen war, lief ich wieder nach Hause. Zu Hause angekommen joggte ich die Treppe nach oben und stellte mich sofort unter die Dusche. Mittlerweile war es 7:24 Uhr und ich musste um 8 Uhr im Büro sein. Ich hatte also nicht mehr viel Zeit, stellte ich fest und duschte mich in Rekordzeit.

Meine Haare rubbelte ich notdürftig mit dem Handtuch trocken und zog mir anschließend meinen Anzug an. Natürlich in schwarz, mit weißem Hemd und einer grünen Krawatte. Das Grün der Krawatte betonte meine Augen, zumindest säuselten mir das immer die Frauen bei der Arbeit zu. Nicht, dass ich etwas mit ihnen anfangen würde, falls ihr glaubt, dass ich das machte um denen zu gefallen. Nein, aber trotzdem will ein Mann doch auch mal hören, wie gut er aussieht. Mein Motto für die Arbeit war ganz klar: Keine Beziehungen, egal ob romantische oder sexuelle, am Arbeitsplatz.

Während ich meine Krawatte band, stieg ich die Treppe hinunter und schnappte mir anschließend meine Schlüssel, den Aktenkoffer und natürlich mein Blackberry. Ein Blick auf den Display zeigt mir, dass ich noch 11 Minuten hatte, bis die Arbeit anfing. Ich verschwand mit eiligen Schritten in meiner Garage, wo ich direkt meinen silbernen Volvo C70 ansteuerte.

Ich schmiss den Aktenkoffer auf den Beifahrersitz und machte mich auf den Weg zu meiner Firma.

Ich fuhr mit viel zu hohen Tempo und parkte dann in der Tiefgarage. Ich stieg aus, verriegelte meinen Volvo durch einen Knopfdruck und ging dann zu den Fahrstühlen. Es dauerte eine Weile bis ich in meinem Stockwerk ankam, da ich bis zum 43. Stock fahren musste. Direkt als ich aus dem Fahrstuhl trat, lächelte mir Irina entgegen. Sie war meine persönliche Assistentin und erledigte all meine Bitten. Sie war vor kurzem Schwanger von ihrem Ehemann – Laurent – geworden und würde daher bald ihren Schwangerschaftsurlaub bekommen. Noch war sie erst in dem zweiten Monat.

„Guten Morgen, Irina, wie geht es dir?", fragte ich sie lächelnd und hielt an ihrem Tisch inne. Sie schaute lächelnd zu mir hoch und strahlte mich an. So wie es eine werdende Mutter eben tun würde. „Guten Morgen, Edward. Ausgezeichnet und dir?" Ja, wir duzten uns und sprachen uns mit Vornamen an. „Auch. Wie geht es dem Baby?", fragte ich weiter und blickte zu ihrem Bauch herunter. Sie streichelte darüber und kicherte ein „Lässt sich Zeit" bevor sie meinen musterte. „Im Gegensatz zu deinem, deiner ist ja immer noch flach." Sie grinste breit, während ich auflachte. „Und so wird das wohl auch immer bleiben." Wir verfielen kurz dem Gelächter, bevor ich mich erkundigte, ob eine Nachricht gekommen wäre. „Ja, Alice hat gesagt, der Termin für heute Nachmittag steht noch." Ich nickte verstehend, bevor ich mich verabschiedete und mich auf den Weg zu meinem Büro machte. Meine Angestellten kamen mir bereits entgegen, zumindest einige davon.

„Morgen, Edward.", begrüßte mich Kate. Sie war seit kurzem vergeben und zwar mit dem Typen, dem sie seit fast zwei Jahren hinterher hechelte. Ja, ich wusste wie es in meiner Firma abging. Wir waren hier alle recht locker und wussten uns zu respektieren und in richtigen Momenten wurde der freundliche Ton abgeschafft und der 'Chef-Ton' machte Platz. Jedoch kam es nicht sehr oft dazu. Vielleicht bei Tanya. Sie war immer viel zu sehr von dem anderen Geschlecht beschäftigt. Doch die Denali – Schwestern waren sonst nette Mädchen. Eleazar und Carmen – ihre Eltern – betrieben eine Konditorei. Sie verkauften einige der besten Gebäcke in New York.

„Morgen, Kate.", begrüßte ich sie beim Vorbeigehen und musterte sie. „Deine neue Friseur steht dir wirklich gut.", rief ich ihr hinterher, während sie kicherte. „Danke!", rief sie zurück und verschwand um die Kurve. „Edward!", säuselte plötzlich Tanya und blieb vor mir stehen. Sie wirkte mit ihren künstlichen Wimpern und dem Make-Up im Gesicht wie eine Prostituierte und die Kleidung machte manchmal auch diesen Eindruck. Jedoch trug sie ein neues Top, in einem schlichten Farbton und das auch nicht ihre Brüste entfliehen ließ. „Das Top ist besser als das gestrige", gab ich ehrlich zu und öffnete die Tür zu meinem Büro. Tanya folgte mir jedoch auf Schritt und Tritt. Manchmal war das Mädchen wirklich anhänglich.

„Ich habe eine Frage wegen dem neuen Projekt. Ich sollte das ja organisieren, jedoch habe ich jetzt zwei Skizzen. Kannst du sie dir mal anschauen und sagen, welche besser dazu passt?", fragte sie und hielt mir den Ordner hin. Ich nickte und griff danach. „Danke, Edward. Ich hole das nach der Mittagspause wieder ab, okay?", fragte sie und drehte sich um. „Ah, und grüß Alice von mir. Ich habe sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen", stellte sie fest, während ich nickte. „Mach ich, Tanya." Sie nickte mir noch einmal zu, bevor sie ebenfalls verschwand.

Jetzt war ich allein im Büro. Ich seufzte auf, bevor ich mich setzte und an die Arbeit machte. Tanya kam wie versprochen nochmal vorbei und wir besprachen das neuste Projekt. Als dies beendet war, machte ich mich auf den Weg zu Alice zu Starbucks.

Ich parkte in derselben Straße und stieg aus. Anschließend lief ich über die Straße und ging direkt zu dem Starbucks, wo ich Alice bereits draußen sitzen sah. Sie schaute verträumt durch die Gegend.

„Hey Alice.", begrüßte ich meine 19-jährige Schwester und sie schaute auf. „Edward!", rief sie begeistert aus, sprang von ihrem Stuhl und schmiss sich in meine Arme. Ich strich ihr einige Male über den Rücken. „Wir haben uns schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen.", jammerte sie, während ich meine Augen verdrehte. „Alice, wir haben uns letzte Woche zusammen mit Jasper getroffen." „Ja und das ist schon viel zu lange her.", sagte sie sofort und ich musste grinsen. „Wie geht es euch beiden eigentlich?", fragte ich. „Uns geht es super. Jasper wird jetzt bald das Esszimmer neu streichen." Ich musste schmunzeln. Jasper war 24 Jahre alt und obwohl er um einiges älter war, war er voll und ganz unter den Pantoffeln von Alice. Ihr Altersunterschied hatte mich nie sonderlich gestört, schließlich gehörte Jasper zu meinen Freunden seit wir uns das erste Mal in der Middle School begegnet waren. Alice und er hatten sich ebenfalls auf Anhieb verstanden, jedoch waren sie erst ein Paar seit Alice 18 war. „Und wie geht es dir? Irgendwas Neues in der Firma los?", fragte Alice und schaute mich interessiert an. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, die Aufträge kommen und gehen. Es ist wie alles wie immer. Hast du was schon Mum und Dad gehört?", fragte ich und dann kam die Kellnerin.

„Hallo Edward, Hallo Alice.", begrüßte uns Jessica und zuckte ihren Block. „Hi Jessy.", quietschte Alice und ich grinste. „Hallo Jessica." „Habt ihr euch schon entschieden?", fragte Jessica Stanley und Alice gab ihr sofort ihre Bestellung. Ich schloss mich ihr an. „Ok, kommt sofort.", sagte Jessica, drehte sich um und ging zurück ins Gebäude.

„Mum hat mich letztens angerufen, sie sagte sie plant bald mal wieder ein Familienessen.", begann Alice und kurz schaute ich sie überrascht an. Ich hatte schon vergessen was ich gefragt habe. „Und Dad?", fragte ich weiter und sie verdrehte die Augen. „Spielt Chef im Krankenhaus." „Also wie immer.", stellte ich fest und Alice lachte. „Genau."

„Wer kommt eigentlich alles zum Familienessen?", fragte ich weiter und Alice trank einen Schluck ihres Getränkes. Sie seufzte genüsslich auf. „Naja, Emmett kommt mit Rosalie und ich bringe Jasper mit. Carmen und Eleazar ebenfalls." „Also auch die Denali-Schwestern?", fragte ich und trank ebenfalls einen Schluck. Alice nickte fröhlich. „Ja, ich habe die schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen." Und dann fiel es mir wieder ein. „Viele Grüße von Tanya.", warf ich einfach ein und Alice klatschte einmal erfreut in die Hände. „Grüße sie auf jeden Fall zurück und vergiss es nicht wieder." Ich lachte auf. „Nein, keine Sorge, vergess ich schon nicht."

Und so unterhielten wir uns noch einige Zeit, bevor ich wieder aufbrechen musste. Wir tauschten unsere Informationen aus und sie erzählte mir, dass Rose – die Verlobte von Emmett, meinem besten Freund neben Jasper – ihr eigenes Restaurant inzwischen ziemlich weit nach oben gewirtschaftet hat und anscheinend von Tag zu Tag immer mehr Gäste bekommt. Emmett hatte sein eigenes Fitnesscenter erweitert und machte immer mehr Gewinn. Und Alice schlug sich noch mit dem College rum. Mode. Tja, und ich? Ich hatte immer noch meine eigene, erfolgreiche Architekturfirma.


	3. Meeting Rosalie Hale

Bella Pov

Ich war deprimiert. Ich war heute schon in 12 Fastfoodrestaurants gewesen, um mich für eine Stelle zu bewerben und ich hatte immer noch keinen Erfolg. Ich beschloss für heute aufzugeben und machte mich auf den Weg in unsere kleine Gasse. Die anderen waren immer gut darin mich von unangenehmen Dingen abzulenken. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis ich da war. David saß wieder auf dem Container, Denise saß auf einem Karton gegenüber von dem Container und Alex, der Freund von Denise, saß auf einem anderen Karton direkt neben Denise. Alex hatte sich an die Wand gelehnt und Denise lag praktisch auf Alex' Schulter.

Die beiden passten nicht nur vom Aussehen her gut zusammen, sondern ergänzten sich auch charakterlich perfekt. Beide waren blond, Denise hellblond und Alex Straßenköterblond, beide waren gutaussehend, Denise war eher der etwas ruhigere Typ, während Alex der totale Clown war, und so weiter. MJ und Brad saßen auf zusammengefalteten Kartons auf dem Boden zwischen dem Container und Denise und Brad. Die beiden lehnten ebenfalls an der Wand und sahen ziemlich relaxed aus, was eigentlich ein Wunder war, weil sie immer über irgendetwas sinnloses diskutierten, was meistens ein klein wenig ausartete.

Ich begrüßte alle mit einer Umarmung und setzte mich dann zu David auf den Container. „Und...heute schon nach Jobs gesucht?", fragte er. Ich stöhnte. „Ja, aber total erfolglos." „Ach, das wird schon noch", sagte er und haute mir dabei aufmunternd auf den Rücken, wodurch ich fast vom Container gefallen wäre. Ich guckte ihn böse an. „Bescheuert?" „Sorry", grinste er. „Ja klar..." „Du suchst nach 'nem Job?", fragte MJ auf einmal. Ich erzählte ihnen, dass David mich gestern dazu gezwungen hatte und auch, dass meine Versuche bis jetzt absolut erfolglos waren.

„Dann komm doch einfach mit in den Jazzclub. Ich denke der Big Boss hat nichts dagegen 'ne neue, hübsche Sängerin einzustellen." „Siehste", mischte David sich ein. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und wollte ihr grade das selbe sagen, wie David gestern, aber genau dieser kam mir zuvor. „Das hab ich gestern auch schon gesagt, aber das Fräulein ist ja der Meinung, sie kann nicht singen und will sich nicht blamieren", sagte er und rollte die Augen Richtung Himmel. „Also keine Chance?", fragte MJ. „Du weißt wie stur die ist", antwortete David wieder. „Hallo, ich bin auch noch da, wenn ihr über mich reden wollt, dann geht woanders hin. Und ich kann selber reden, David!"

„Kind", kam auch prompt seine Antwort, „ du weißt doch, dass du nicht in so einem Ton mit mir reden sollst." Ich verdrehte die Augen, wenn der so anfing, konnte man ihn direkt vergessen. Ich unterbrach ihn, bevor er sich in seinen Monolog reinsteigern konnte. „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir zur Mall gehen?", fragte ich die anderen. „Du sollst mich doch nicht immer unterbrechen!", rief David empört. Ich guckte ihn mit einem Blick an, der sagte „Halt die Klappe, sonst...!". Er verschränkte die Arme und guckte mich beleidigt an. „Yo, lass gehn", sagte Brad und stand auf.

Damit war es beschlossene Sache und wir machten uns auf den Weg zur Mall. Besagte Mall war riesig und es gab alles, was man brauchen oder nicht brauchen konnte. Außerdem war sie im etwas besseren Teil von der Bronx, also eine willkommene Abwechslung. Natürlich konnten wir uns alle nichts kaufen, wir waren ja alle total pleite, aber es machte auch Spaß, einfach ein paar Klamotten anzuziehen und sich dabei ein paar verrückte Kombis auszudenken. Genau das machten wir auch. In einem Laden fanden wir zum Beispiel eine schwarze Lederhose in der Frauenabteilung, die wir David aufgeschwatzt hatten. Als er sie anzog, sah das allerdings eher nach einer Lederbaggy aus (hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass David ziemlich dünn war?). Dazu bekam er ein Neon-pinkes, enganliegendes T-shirt und haufenweise Accessoires, die überhaupt nicht zusammenpassten.

Als er fertig gestylt war, sah er sich eine Zeit lang im Spiegel an, bevor er durch den Laden ging und einen Typen ansprach. Ich hatte eine schlimme Vorahnung, was jetzt passieren würde und ich hatte recht. Wir waren zwar so weit weg, dass wir nicht hören konnte, was gesagt wurde, aber wir konnten ohne Probleme beobachten, wie David versuchte mit dem armen Typen zu flirten und ein paar Annäherungsversuche machte. „Oh Gott", quiekte Denise, „dass der sich das traut!" „Das ist David..." erwiderte ich. „Der ist doch nicht wirklich schwul, oder? Wenn ja, dann gibt's Schläge, weil der nichts gesagt hat", meinte Brad. „Quatsch...der verarscht den nur...denke ich...", sagte ich. Wir sahen noch ein bisschen weiter zu, aber als der Typ, den David angequatscht hatte so aussah, als würde er sehr bald einen hysterischen Anfall kriegen, ging ich zu ihnen.

Ich packte David am Arm und sagte zu seinem Opfer „Vergiss einfach alles, was der gesagt hat. Er ist heute erst entlassen wurden, weißt du? Er muss sich erst wieder an den Umgang mit normalen Menschen gewöhnen, tut mir wirklich Leid, dass du das ertragen musstest, aber er ist vorhin einfach weggerannt." „Aber Schätzchen", sagte David mit nasaler Stimme, „das stimmt doch gar nicht, was redest du denn da? Willst du mich etwa schlecht vor diesem Schnuckelchen hier darstellen? Das ist aber gar nicht nett von dir meine Liebe..." Ich verdrehte die Augen und zerrte ihn zurück in die Umkleide. Die Klamotten steigen ihm zu Kopf, dachte ich.

Ein paar Stunden später trennten wir uns dann, weil wir uns nicht mehr einig werden konnten, wo wir hingehen sollten. Außerdem hatte ich das Gefühl, dass Brad ein bisschen mit MJ alleine sein wollte, immerhin versuchte er schon seit Wochen die Nerven aufzutreiben, um sie nach einem Date zu fragen. Und Denise und Alex konnten auch immer weniger die Hände bei sich behalten. Ich musste grinsen, die beiden waren einfach zu süß zusammen.

David und ich liefen ein bisschen durch die Mall, bis wie an einem Klavierladen vorbeikamen. David war inzwischen wieder so normal, wie er sein konnte und wollte natürlich unbedingt darein. Ich war davon zwar nicht so begeistert, weil der Mann, der darin rumlief und immer wieder unnötigerweise die Klaviere entstaubte, ziemlich spießig aussah. Wir gingen rein und sahen uns ein bisschen um. Der Laden hatte Klaviere von Yamaha, Schimmel, Roland, Steinway und so weiter. Man konnte jedoch sehen, dass alle Klaviere schon gebraucht waren, auch wenn sie noch in einem sehr guten Zustand waren. David war besonders begeistert von einem weißen Konzertflügel von Schimmel. Er setzte sich auf den Hocker und spielte einmal kurz die Tonleiter rauf und runter, wahrscheinlich um zu testen, ob der Flügel gestimmt war.

Diese kleine Aktion brachte uns natürlich die komplette Aufmerksamkeit von Mr.-ich-hab-nen-Stock-im-Arsch ein. Dieser sah gar nicht erfreut aus und kam auch schon direkt auf uns zu, wahrscheinlich um uns zu sagen, dass Leute wie wir keine Ahnung von Klavieren hätten und wir so schnell wie möglich verschwinden sollten. Wir hatten schon öfter solche Erfahrungen gemacht. Doch bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte, fing David an zu spielen. Und zwar ein meiner Lieblingslieder: Dream von Yiruma. Er konnte das Stück perfekt spielen und ich liebte es ihm dabei zuzuhören. Der Mann, der uns eigentlich anmeckern wollte, konnte seinen Unterkiefer bald auf dem Boden suchen, wenn er seinen Mund nicht bald zumachte. Als David fertig war, stand er auf, sah den Mann an und sagte „Das eingestrichene F und das C sind etwas zu tief gestimmt. Sie sollten mal ihr Personal überprüfen." Bevor der Mann noch etwas sagen konnte, schob mich David aus dem Laden. „Das war dreist", kommentierte ich. „Das war wahr." Wo er Recht hatte...nicht, dass ich das beurteilen konnte.

„Sag mal...wieso versuchst du eigentlich nicht mal wo anders einen Job zu kriegen? Manhatten ist jetzt zum Beispiel nicht so weit weg, dass du da nicht arbeiten könntest", fing David wieder an. „Denk doch mal nach du Pfosten. Selbst wenn ich da eine Stelle kriegen würde, würden die mich sofort wieder rausschmeißen, wenn die merken, dass ich mir keine Klamotten über 10 Dollar im Monat leisten kann. Denkst du wirklich die lassen da einen arbeiten, der so aussieht?", sagte ich und deutete auf mein Tanktop und meine Baggy.

„Du bist selber ein Pfosten, wenn du denkst, dass die da keine Uniformen haben." „Und du bist ein Pfosten, wenn du denkst, dass die mich da arbeiten lassen, wenn ich bei einem Vorstellungsgespräch so auftauche." Wir diskutierten noch eine Weile so weiter. Allerdings war gehen und diskutieren gleichzeitig bei uns immer etwas gefährlich. Wir hatten uns schon öfter verlaufen, einfach weil wir zu sehr in einer Diskussion vertieft waren und nicht mehr auf unsere Umwelt geachtet hatten. Als ich mich umsah bemerkte ich, dass wir ziemlich weit Richtung Süden gewandert waren und dass die Sonne sich grade verabschiedete. „Na klasse", stöhnte ich. Ich war echt genervt. Jetzt konnten wir nur zu zweit durch die Straßen gehen und wieder einen Weg nach Hause suchen. Das war nicht sehr schlau hier. Wo auch immer wir grade genau waren.

„Hey. Da vorne ist ein Restaurant. Ich wette, da hast du es noch nicht versucht." Ich sah David ungläubig an. „Guck nicht so. Geh. Versuch es. Ich warte hier", sagte er und setzte sich auf eine Mauer. Ich bewegte mich nicht. „Los!" Um seinen Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen stieß er mich mit seinem Fuß Richtung Restaurant. „Wenn ich jetzt einen Schuhabdruck auf meinem Top hab..." „Hast du nicht. Jetzt geh." Grr, manchmal könnte ich den so klatschen.

Ich ging in das Restaurant und stellte erschrocken fest, dass es eines der wenigen richtig guten hier war. David, ich töte dich, dachte ich. Die Hostess sah mich mit einem misstrauischen Blick an und ich konnte es ihr nicht mal übel nehmen; so wie ich im Moment aussah. Ich erklärte ihr, warum ich da war und sie brachte mich zu ihrer Chefin. Ich hätte eigentlich gedacht, sie würde mich sofort wieder rausschmeißen. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch zwischen Hostess und Chefin, wurde ich dann in das Büro geholt und die Hostess ging wieder. Das Büro sah sehr modern aus. Hinter dem Schreibtisch saß eine Frau, die eher in eine Modezeitschrift, als in ein Büro von einem Restaurant gehörte. Sie war extrem hübsch, blond, hatte blaue Augen und ich hoffte, dass sie nicht den Stereotypen vertrat.

Sie stand auf und sah mich freundlich an. „Hallo, ich bin Rosalie Hale. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Ugh, ich hasste es, gesiezt zu werden. „Isabella Swan." Ich erklärte ihr kurz und knapp meine Situation und dass ich einen Job suchte, natürlich ohne zu viel zu verraten. Sie hörte aufmerksam zu und kurz darauf wurde daraus ein richtiges Vorstellungsgespräch, minus meine Mappe. „Nun, es sieht so aus, als hättest du Glück, Bella", ja ich hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie mich lieber Bella nennen und das mit dem siezen lassen sollte, „Ich bin in der Tat momentan etwas Knapp an Kellnern und ich sehe keinen Grund, dich nicht einzustellen. Also wenn du willst, kannst du hier gerne anfangen."

Ich war so unbeschreiblich glücklich in diesem Moment. Ms Hale und ich besprachen noch die letzten Details, wie meine Kleidergröße für eine Uniform, um die sich dann Ms Hale kümmern würde, so wie die genauen Arbeitszeiten und dass ich nächste Woche Montag direkt anfangen könnte. Als sie mir beim Abschied die Hand hinhielt konnte ich nicht anders, als ihr um den Hals zu fallen. Ich glaube, sie war im ersten Moment etwas erschrocken, aber das nahm ich in dem Moment gar nicht wahr. Ich war einfach so unglaublich glücklich! Ich bedankte mich gefühlte tausend Mal bei ihr, bis sie mich aus ihrem Büro schob und mir grinsend die Tür vor der Nase zuknallte.

Als ich aus dem Restaurant raus war, sprintete ich direkt rüber zu David, der so aussah, als wäre er schon halb am Schlafen. Als er sah, dass ich auf ihn zu gerannt kam, bekam er wohl ein bisschen Panik und sprang von der Mauer, als wollte er sich bereit machen, vor mir wegzulaufen. Aber ich war schneller und umarmte ihn wirklich ziemlich stürmisch. Das endete dann mit uns beiden auf dem Boden. Ich kreischte immer wieder „Ich hab ihn, ich hab ihn" und David war in eine Art Schockzustand gegangen, glaubte ich. Oder er war Ohnmächtig von dem Sturz. Schließlich war er derjenige, der mit dem Rücken zuerst auf den Boden geknallt ist.

„Woah, ruhig, Mädel, krieg dich ein! Und geh runter von mir", lachte er. Ich stand schnell auf und guckte ihn mit einem wahrscheinlich total idiotischen Grinsen an.


End file.
